Resistance
by HollyKalina23
Summary: "Olivia, we need you out here, NOW!" Olivia and Elliot are assigned a new case that has some of Olivia's best kept secrets revealed. Can Olivia get everything she ever wanted when a ten year old girl cries for help? Eventual E/O! A.N. UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys. I changed my penname, so everyone doesn't get confused, it's now HollyKalinaStabler. I tried to upload this fic on SVUfiction(dot)com but it's been a few days and hasn't been validated yet so it won't show up. I decided to post it on here and changed my penname to the same one I use on SVUfiction so if it does happen to get validated on there, I won't get nasty message about how I stole it when it was my work to begin with._

_Anywho, enough ranting. Hope you enjoy this story._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**SVU Precinct, New York**

**23rd June, 2010**

**9:01 am**

_Sometimes, Olivia wondered what she was doing now. Brushing her long, light brown hair and getting dressed for school in those new dark blue leggings that her foster father bought her for her birthday? Packing her school bag for the day? Finishing her latest book? At ten years old, she has already skipped two years and was a seventh grade student at Manhattan Junior High._

_Three weeks earlier, Olivia had gotten the shock of her life when her newest case turned out to be so much more. _

_Someone from her past had come back and it turned out to be one of the best days of Olivia Benson's life. Well, apart from the day she met her partner in crime fighting, Elliot Stabler._

_Meeting and working with Elliot had been one of the most wonderful experiences of her life, regardless of the bad times where they fought almost daily, when he would take his frustrations about Kathy out on her and when they had particularly bad cases that would shake them up. Sometimes, she also wondered whether they'd ever be more._

_Of course, she hoped so. But she could never tell if it was something that Elliot ever thought about. He was getting harder to read sometimes now. Just a few months ago, she could look at his face at any time and know exactly what he was thinking or feeling. Now, she could barely see anything behind the face of a cop._

_Walking into the precinct, Olivia made a bee-line for the coffee machine, still thinking about the little girl and her blue eyed partner. It was only Elliot's alarmed voice that snapped her out of it. "Olivia, we need you out here, NOW!" Abandoning her coffee, Olivia rushed out of the squad room and found her partner kneeling by the elevator, a small girl in his arms. _

_Olivia gasped. The girl, no older than ten, was covered in deep red and purple bruises and blood ran down her forehead, her arm and from beneath the dark blue leggings on her legs. Dressed in her dark blue leggings, a purple tartan skirt, a simple white tee-shirt and light pink and white sneakers, the little girl clutched at her backpack, where a soft, plush toy peeked out. The plush toy was a small, tabby kitten that looked as soft as it felt. Its dark brown eyes almost pleaded with her to help her owner._

_Feeling her mind beginning to dim, the little girl lifted her head, locking gazes with Olivia, and uttered one word before slipping into darkness; a word that has Elliot's mind reeling:_

_"Mommy."_

* * *

><p><strong>SVU Precinct, New York<strong>

**Three weeks earlier**

**2nd June, 2010**

**7:53 am**

"Stabler! Benson! My office!" Don Cragen called out to the squad room. Grumbling quietly about his lack of sleep, Elliot Stabler rose from his desk and followed his partner, Olivia Benson, into their captain's office. Once inside, Cragen motioned them to have a seat, which they did, before he leaned over his desk to hand each of them a folder containing their next case. "Metro police picked up a disturbance over on 12th street. Neighbours heard yelling and loud bangs like someone was being thrown around. Ten year old girl was found cowering from her nineteen year old foster brother. Bruises on her arms and legs but rape kit came back negative. As far as the doctor knows, this little girl has never been raped nor has she ever had sex in her life. Doctors did find old scared that indicates past abuse so Metro bumped it to us."

Elliot opened the folder and two photos greeted him from the top of the small pile. A little girl with light brown hair and deep brown eyes smiled up at him, her eyes full of life and happiness. The next photo was a 180 degree difference. The little girl sat up on a standard issue hospital bed, her hand being held by a dark haired man who looked at her with sadness, concern and love. Bruises adorned her body, up her arms and down her legs, most of them a deep plum colour. Scars littered her arms, legs and back and still, the little girl tried to put on a brave face.

The following photos included more visuals of abuse done to the little girl's body. The scars on her back looked to be made from a whip, belt or knife; fresh and old bruises littered her battered body, ranging from the deepest plum to the palest yellow. A scar ran down her left leg, from the left side of her lower calf to the inner part of her left ankle. Seeing the amount of injuries on the little girl before him, captured in photos for life, made Elliot's blood boil. How could anyone hurt such a small, innocent girl?

Olivia reacted worse than Elliot and Cragen could have expected. Tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks, a constant stream as she flicked through all of the photos. Her breath began to come out in short; panicked bursts and her eyes had never been wider to Elliot.

"Olivia?" Cragen asked. He became genuinely worried for his 'daughter' when she didn't answer him, hadn't even shifted a millimetre. Looking at Elliot, Cragen saw that he too was worried about Olivia. Nodding to Elliot, Cragen watched as Elliot put a hand on Olivia's shoulder, as she jumped out of her seat at the touch, and as she fell to the floor, the stream of tears down her face never breaking once.

Helping her back into her seat, Elliot asked, "Whoa, you alright, Liv?" Elliot looked at Olivia with concern. She blinked her eyes rapidly and raised her hand to her cheek, as if just becoming aware that she was crying. Olivia looked back at Elliot with glistening eyes, showing her heartache.

Olivia turned her gaze to Cragen, still feeling Elliot's arm around her shoulders. "Captain, please. I-I can't work this c-case. You k-know why I c-can't," Olivia stuttered. Elliot was in shock. He had never heard Olivia Benson stutter in the 10 years he had worked with her. Seeing her vulnerable like this made a hard pang of concern hit Elliot. Wrapping his other arm around Olivia, he wasn't the least bit concerned when she turned her head and buried her tear stained face in his shoulder, continuing to cry and wetting his shirt with both her make-up and her tears. He didn't care that she was an emotional mess right then. He just cared that she was turning to him for comfort.

Too soon for his liking, Olivia came to her senses and realised that she was crying into her partner's very nice shirt with mascara and eye liner running down her face. She rose quickly, through a pleading glance to Cragen, who gave her quick nod, and a 'thank you' look to Elliot. Olivia left the office in search of the toilets, where she could cry and pull herself together without being seen by most of her colleagues.

Once she has left, Cragen turned to Elliot. "Before you ask Elliot, no, I will not tell you what Olivia's reasons are. They are good but for now, she'll have to tell you. In her own time. Now, take Munch with you and go talk to the girl's foster father, Phillip Gregory. If this little girl was abused continually, the father would have had to have seen something." Cragen dismissed Elliot from his office, sighing.

This case was going to be hard for all of them.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys. Hope you all are excited for a new chapter of Resistance! I was so inspired by the amount of feedback I got that I rushed to finish this chapter today. I literally finished it about ten minutes ago. __I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed. I got more feedback for the first chapter of this story than any other first chapters I've ever posted. Thank you so much! _

_Please keep reviewing and when we've gotten to 20 reviews, you people get another update! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Lenox<strong>** Hill Hospital**

**2nd June, 2010**

**8:36 am**

"Hi. Detective Elliot Stabler and this is Detective John Munch. Can you tell us how you became a foster parent to..?" Elliot trailed off, not knowing the little girl's name.

"Faye. Faye Benson," Phillip answered. Elliot gaped for a moment but then came to the realisation that many people has the last name Benson and not all of them were related to his partner.

The two men turned to look into the room, watching as Munch entered the hospital room and introduced himself to Faye with a smile. Faye looked up from her previously occupying book and returned Munch's smile with a seemingly genuine one. Elliot could tell that it was forced though. Faye greeted him back, placing her book aside for the moment.

"Sir, I'm so sorry to have to ask this but it is part of the investigation. Did you ever notice any signs that Faye was being abused?" Elliot forced himself to ask, waiting to be yelled at for thinking to ask that type of question.

But Phillip just shook his head. "I never noticed anything. Physically or emotionally. Her behaviour never changed, never wavered in her uncanny ability to bring a smile to anyone's face. Sometimes though, I'd catch Faye walking or moving a little stiffly, but she kept assuring me that it was just growing pains, which isn't that much of a stretch considering the amount she's grown in the last year.

"Do you know how smart she is? Her teachers want to move her up to eighth grade but she's already so far ahead of the other students that I don't want her to be out casted by her friends and other kids her age. My ex-wife wants to move her up. But there's only so much attention a parent gets when they're child is a genius and my ex-wife loves attention."

"Phillip, how did you come to foster Faye?" Elliot asked.

"My ex-wife, April, and I started fostering Faye when she was just a little tyke, barely three years old. Her mother had to give her up. She was on the force and just couldn't stand having that type of job and taking care of a three year old. She would never have forgiven herself if something happened to her daughter while she had that job but she couldn't quit. She'd barely been working it for four months so it would have been a bit weird considering what she went through to get into the squad. We always made sure Faye knew that while we weren't her biological parents, we still love her with everything we have.

"I don't know too much about Faye's mother. I only know that her name was Olivia. She asked that we let Faye keep her last name, Benson, if we ever adopted her. I've always wanted to adopt Faye but April kept protesting that we hadn't had enough time with her to make that decision.

"Detective Stabler, why would my son do this? I don't understand it. Faye adores him, ever since she was little. And my son has never even gotten into a fight at school, let alone hurting his sister. How could I not have seen this?" Phillip asked, agony in his voice. Tears slipped from his eyes and before Elliot knew it, the man in front of him was crying his eyes out for the little girl who now played with Munch, showing him all the transformations of her Transformer action figures.

Elliot placed a comforting hand on the man's shoulder and stood, watching little Faye as she and Munch smiled at each other. While Elliot could see that Faye's eyes lit up in happiness and interest from her play date with John Munch, Faye was guarded. Like she was afraid that slipping up and having one moment of uncertainty would end up with her in pain for days at a time.

Leading himself into the room, Elliot was aware that Phillip had followed him and stayed back in the doorway. As Elliot approached the bed, he saw Faye look up at him, slight surprise evident on her features.

"Hi, Faye. I'm Detective Stabler but you can call me Elliot or El. El is what my partner calls me," Elliot introduced himself.

"Elliot?" Faye asked, a look of recognition slowly passing over her face. At Elliot's nod, Faye pulled her school bag closer to herself and begun to dig around for something. Her tongue poked out of the side of her mouth as she kept searching. "Aha!" Finally finding what she was looking for, Faye pulled out a lovingly worn photo frame and handed it to Elliot. Munch leaned over his shoulder to take a look.

The photo frame had a worn leather edge which showed it had been handled quite a lot in its short life. In the frame, three slots for photos were placed in a triangle, two slots at the top and one at the bottom. The two at the top were empty but had titles and names above and below the slots. The titles were: **Father**, **Mother** and under father there was the name Elliot. Under mother was the name Olivia.

The third slot contained a photo of Faye, looking to be about four or five years old with the title **Daughter** above and the name Faye below. Elliot was amazed at the simplistic elegance of the photo and its frame.

"My daddy's name is Elliot. I don't remember him. I was too young and my daddy wasn't around. My mommy, Olivia, said that she had to make sure I grew up safe, that there wasn't one tiny chance that I would ever be hurt because of her. My mommy loves me and I know she misses me. I miss her as well. Please, Elliot, Mr Munchies, help me find my mommy. I want my mommy," Faye said, her voice cracking on 'mommy', tears in her eyes.

Elliot knew right then and there that he would help Faye find her parents in any way possible.

He didn't think he could deny her that even if he tried.

"We promise. We'll do everything we can to locate your mom," Munch said, "We promise, little one."

Faye gave him a watery smile.

"Faye, sweetie, I know you don't want to talk about it, that much Mr Phillip told me, but to be able to make sure that Kyle can never hurt you again, we need you to tell us everything he's done to you. Not just yesterday but anytime and every time he did do something," Elliot said softly. He really felt for the little girl in front of him, who was trying to compose herself and look as strong as she could.

The minute the words were out of Elliot's mouth, he wished he hadn't needed to say them. The little girl in front of him almost completely broke down. Her body began rocking with heavy sobs and big, fat tears fell from her eyes. Every essence of the strong Faye was now gone.

Phillip ran over from the door and took one of Faye's hands in his own, giving Elliot and Munch a slight glare. He understood that they needed to ask because it was their job but his daughter had already been hurt enough as it was. She didn't need anything else to upset her. Elliot gave the man a look of apology and grasped Faye's other hand in his. "Faye, I'm very sorry to have had to ask that. I don't was to cause you anymore pain that you already have and it's my job to make sure that the person who has been hurting you isn't capable of doing it again," Elliot apologised. He honestly felt guilt for having asked that of such a small girl.

Faye gave him a half smile. "I know. I don't b-blame you for doing y-your job. I j-just can't talk a-about this with a-a man," Faye stuttered a little. Phillip rubbed her back as she continued. "I wish I c-could. I wish I-I wasn't s-so scared! I f-feel so helpless. I s-shouldn't have made h-him mad. I should have d-done what he said! I-"

Elliot cut her off there. "Faye, none of this was your fault. You couldn't have stopped Kyle. Even if you had treaded so carefully with him, he would have found one reason or another to hurt you. Guys like Kyle use any excuse they can to hurt someone and sometimes, they don't even think they need an excuse. You did the best you could by surviving and keeping your life as normal as you could for yourself. I know people who were hurt and they don't have the same life they used to but they wish they did. Faye, you should be so proud of yourself. You've been so strong through all of this."

Faye sat back, thinking about Elliot's words. Was she really so strong that someone who barely knew her could see it? Wasn't she to blame? No, she wasn't. "It's not my fault," Faye whispered and felt Phillip and Elliot squeeze her hands simultaneously.

"No, baby. Not your fault. Not at all," They said in unison. Surprised, both men looked at each other, eliciting a giggle from Faye.

"That's funny," She giggled.

Munch watched this scene in front of him and chuckled to himself. "She's right. That is funny."

Elliot and Phillip gave Faye and Munch the same playful glare, which left both of the other occupants of the room in giggles and chuckles.

Elliot sighed as Faye went back to playing with her Transformer action figures, having a play battle with Munch. Faye had reminded him of Olivia's stuttering that morning and that had gotten him to think about Olivia. _Olivia_. Elliot knew that Faye couldn't talk with a man about it because that's exactly was her foster brother was, a man. Although Olivia had said that morning that she couldn't work the case, he knew that this case wouldn't get solved without her.

"Hey Munch. We gotta go. Time to check in with Cragen."

**SVU Precinct, New York**

**2nd June, 2010**

**2:15pm**

"Elliot, I've already told you. Olivia can't work this case. She has her reasons," Cragen growled at Elliot. He'd come back from the hospital after lunch and proceeded to lock both himself and Cragen in his office until he relented to letting Olivia talk to Faye Benson.

"And I told you. Faye refused to talk to any male member of this squad because it was a man who hurt her. She wouldn't talk to me, Munch or her own foster father who loves that little girl with his life. I believe that she'll only be able to explain just how much damage her brother did to her by talking to Olivia. We're supposed to be helping the victim here, Cap, not preventing her from getting help," Elliot retorted, resting his hands on the edge of the desk.

He understood that Olivia might blatantly refuse to have anything to do with this case but his only concern was to help that little girl who was right then lying in a hospital bed, covered from head to toe in bruises that her own 'loving' brother had put on her and so much emotional trauma that the toughest cop in the world would be reduced to a crying, babbling baby.

"The victim comes first, Captain. We all know that, better than anyone else."

Cragen sighed. "Alright, you've made your point. Call Liv and ask her but if she says no, you have to be okay with that. Don't force her. Her reasons for this are very good and she'll tell you when she's ready. Don't push her to tell you. Now, if she doesn't answer her cell, go 'round her place after you finish the paperwork from the case you both worked last week."

Elliot sighed in a mixture of relief and annoyance but left the office quietly.

It was all up to Olivia now.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hiya guys. It's been a little while since I updated. I've been very busy with school work and university stuff that I haven't had much time to write. I just got onto my school holidays. Two weeks without a single piece of school work so that leaves more time to write and write and write. __I'm a little disappointed that I didn't get 20 reviews like I wanted but 19 was just as good. _

_I hope everyone likes this new installment of Resistance. Next chapter is at _**40 reviews**_ so keep reviewing people!_

_Please read and **REVIEW**!_

* * *

><p><strong>Apartment of Olivia Benson<strong>

**2nd June, 2010**

**9:27 pm**

Olivia hadn't answered calls all day. She wouldn't answer Elliot's, Fin's, Munch's or Cragen's. She knew that her 'family' was worried about her but she just couldn't bring herself to answer the phone. She'd spent the whole day just wandering around the city, half drunken most of the time, and crying in her apartment after she ran from the precinct. She thought back to how she ran from her home, from her family, and new tears filled her eyes.

_The door to Cragen's office clammed open. Everyone in the squad room flinched at the sound but kept up their work, figuring it was probably Elliot and his newest temper tantrum. But, when Munch and Fin out in the squad room saw it was Olivia, they grew worried. Munch and Fin looked over from their desks and, upon seeing her tears, they had rushed over and tried to calm her. _

_"What's wrong, baby girl?" Fin had asked. Munch had looked at Olivia worriedly. Olivia hadn't answered Fin, opting to grab her bag, keys, badge and gun instead. When Fin stepped back in front of her, she tried to side step him so she could race out the door. But Fin had been a step ahead of her, moving in front of her when she side stepped. "Hey, now! No running. What's going on?" _

_Olivia had still refused to answer him; she shoved him out of her way and ran off as fast as she could. Fin ran after her as Munch watched confused from his desk. _

_After Fin had left the squad room, he had seen Olivia heading for the stairs, knowing he'd catch her before she went for the elevator. Grumbling under his breath, he chased after Olivia. Olivia blasted the door open and rushed down the stairs, Fin hot on her heels. The SVU squad room was on the third floor of the building so it wasn't that far to go down. _

_Olivia had gotten down to the first floor when Fin grabbed a hold of her arm. Memories of Sealview surfaced in her mind; Lowell Harris' filthy hands on her body, the dirty mattress on the floor, being cuffed to the metal bars on the door. Flashes more sped through her mind, leaving her with the taste of bile in her mouth. It was quickly becoming too much for Olivia to handle. _

_Closing her eyes tightly, Olivia elbowed Fin in the stomach, hearing the breath leave him with an 'oof', and ran for the front of the building, not even stopping to wave to the nice Probie by the door who stared after her, confused. _

_Fin had watched with sad eyes, knowing that Olivia still suffered from her nightmare at Sealview prison. Sighing heavily, he turned back and slowly ascended the stairs, thinking of what he could do to help her. _

After that, Olivia had found herself at her favourite bar, drinking the strongest alcohol possible. Even though it was only 10am at the time, the place was semi packed with men and women, half of which looked as though they hadn't showered that morning. Clothes rumpled and dresses in need of ironing. She ignored them, tapping the bar when her drink had vanished down her throat.

The bartender poured her more, watching as disappeared at an alarming rate. He had half a mind to send her home right then and there, but knew she wouldn't budge on the subject. So he kept pouring.

Olivia had reached the bar's drink limit by noon and, after arguing vividly with the bartender, she decided a walk would clear her head. She probably should have thought about the fact that she was drunk at midday on Thursday. Stumbling out the door, Olivia felt nausea stir her stomach up. Willing her stomach to settle, Olivia hurried down the street in the direction of her apartment. Several times, she stumbled into people, mumbling an apology and hurrying off again. She had to get home.

It took longer than she thought to reach her apartment. She'd taken a few moments on a park bench to sit and try to calm her still unsettled stomach. The few moments had turned into hours as she sat, watching the children, too young for school, playing on the playground and having picnics with their parents. The sound of the children's laughter filled her ear and her heart and she sat there, unmoving, until all of the children had scattered away, going home after a long day of climbing the jungle gym and playing in the sandbox.

It was well after three when Olivia once again had the energy to move. Sitting down had cleared her head of some of the haze the alcohol left on her and she was able to reach her apartment without stumbling into anyone or anything.

Her neighbour, Melissa, had poked her head out, concerned for her. Olivia waved Melissa off, saying it was about a difficult case. Luckily, Melissa didn't push but she could see that wasn't all of it. With a polite "Okay, Olivia", Melissa retreated back into her apartment.

Olivia sighed in relief when she was in the solitude of her own home. She sunk into the soft cushions on the couch and turned on her ride, slipping quickly into a light sleep, oblivious to the quiet humming of her cell phone.

By the time she woke up, it was already after six in the evening. Rising from the couch with a groan, Olivia stretched her muscles and felt her stomach rumble. Remembering quickly that she hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning, she picked up her home phone and dialled her favourite pizza place, right around the corner. The owner knew her so well that he had her usual order processed and dropped off at her apartment within fifteen minutes.

While she waiting for the pizza, Olivia changed into more comfortable clothes and put away her gun. Her keys and wallet sat on the bench in her kitchen. She then walked into the bathroom and proceeded to wipe off her face and hopefully sober herself up with a splash of cold water.

The pizza arrived just as she had finished washing off all of that morning's smudged make-up. Olivia paid the delivery boy and dove into her pizza, eating heartily. Her stomach relished the delicious taste and settled quickly.

Olivia packed up her leftover pizza into the fridge, grabbed a glass and a bottle of rum, and turned on the TV. Some drama about an insane doctor flashed from the TV. Looking over at her clock, Olivia saw that the time was just after seven o'clock. Sighing quietly, Olivia sat still on the couch, staring blankly at the TV screen, tears falling silently. The world tuned out around her. She didn't even hear cars driving by out the window.

She didn't know how long she sat there for. It was most likely several hours because the sky became even darker out of the corner of her eye.

The next thing she was aware of was the slight knocking at her front door. From instinct, Olivia knew it was Elliot. He was the only person she knew who could create soft but firm knocks on her door in the same rhythm every time. Sighing again, Olivia rose from her seat on the couch and made her way over to the door.

"Olivia?" came Elliot's voice, "Are you alright? Everyone's worried about you-" He was cut off as Olivia swung open her apartment door, startling Elliot into silence.

Elliot thought he'd come to Olivia's apartment to see her dressed in the clothes she had on that morning, a football game playing on her TV. He was completely unprepared for what he found on the other side of Olivia's door.

There she stood, dressed in her standard NYPD sweat shirt and pants, a glass of rum in one hand and the TV remote in the other. The voice of one of the male characters on the TV was tuned out by Elliot. Olivia's face was clear of any make-up but Elliot thought she was the most beautiful he'd ever seen her.

Her deep brown eyes were puffy and red, tear tracks down both sides of her face, giving away her crying. Elliot felt his heart break for Olivia. Within seconds, Olivia found herself wrapped up in Elliot's embrace as he rocked lightly on his heels. "Shhh, Liv, it's okay. I'm right here. I'm right here," He whispered in her ear, leading her backwards into her apartment, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Feeling her partner's warm arms encasing her send Olivia into another set of tears. Her knees buckled slightly and it was then she realised Elliot had already brought them over to the couch, lowering them slowly. Neither detective realised that Olivia had collapsed onto Elliot's lap. She just loved the comfort just the presence of this man could give her. He only worried about the tears that had soaked the collar of his shirt and wet his neck.

Elliot continued to rock back and forth slightly, remembering when his eldest girls, Maureen and Kathleen, used to wake up from nightmares crying and this was the only way to get them to calm down.

Slowly, Olivia's sobbing subsided. Pulling back slightly, Olivia began apologizing, "I'm sorry, El. I ruined your shirt."

Elliot stroked her hair lightly, loving its silky feel under his fingers. "Liv, you can't help but let some cases get to you. Everyone has a problem with that. No-one is completely invulnerable to what we see every day. Sometimes, you just need to cry and that's okay, Liv. I'm right here for you. I'm not going anywhere," He said. Bright blue eyes met deep brown. Olivia knew from just one look in his eyes that he meant every word he said.

Both detectives stayed like that for a few moments before Elliot cleared his throat and they looked away from each other. "Liv, I know that this case is really hard for you. It's hard on all of us. That little girl, sitting in that hospital bed; she shouldn't even be there. Munch and I went to see the little girl this morning – her name's Faye, you know – and she was so scared, not of me or Munch but just talking about it with a man-" Olivia cut Elliot off.

"Because of her brother," Olivia sighed. She shook her head lightly. A wave of rage over took Olivia and she jumped out of Elliot's lap, both of them missing the other's touch. She began to pace the floor in front of the couch. "That little bastard abused a ten year old girl for who knows how many years before he got caught!"

Elliot was up in a flash, grasping Olivia's hands in his own, effectively stopping her pacing. "Liv, I know you take it hard whenever we have a child victim but this little girl needs you. I can't force you into doing anything but Faye won't talk to us. She won't talk to me, Munch, Fin or Cragen because we're all male. If she's going to tell anyone what happened, it will be you," Elliot said softly, looking at Olivia's face. Two tears slipped from either of Olivia's eyes and Elliot wiped then away.

After a moment, Elliot realised that he has Olivia's face cupped in his hands and he took a step back. Elliot then began pacing. "Olivia, we need Faye's testimony to convict her step-brother. Without it, all we can get him on is endangerment of a child. A misdemeanour on which he'd only get probation. She needs your help, Liv. You're the only one who can talk to her," Elliot said, turning to face Olivia.

Olivia sighed but she did have to agree with Elliot. He was right, after all. Faye's step brother, Kyle Gregory, was a nineteen year old straight B student who rarely got into trouble, if he ever did at all. "Okay, Elliot. I'll talk to her. But you should know that is all I can do. I can't interrogate anyone and I'll have to be confined to desk duty straight after I've talked to Faye. I can't tell you why. Please, don't ask me to tell you that," Olivia whispered, tears once again sliding down her cheeks.

Elliot wrapped Olivia up into his embrace and let her cry on his shoulder. "Gah! I hate crying so much. It's weak!" Olivia reprimanded herself. Elliot pulled back and placed his hands on Olivia's shoulders. He then used one hand to lift Olivia's chin so she could look him in the eye, which she refused to do so on her own.

"It's okay, Liv. I get that you don't want to talk about it and I understand. And don't ever think crying is weak. Crying is a way that we cope with hard cases and it shows that we can still feel everything around us," He said, looking at Olivia with his big bright blue eyes.

Olivia felt her resolve crumble. "Okay," she whispered softly, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

Elliot smiled, happy to see Olivia feeling better. "So, Liv, time to break out the hot chocolate and marshmellows?" He asked, joining in on Olivia's laugh as she drifted off into the kitchen.


	4. Poll Result!

Hi all!

My poll is now officially closed and I want to thank everyone who voted but the winning update goes to...

AURA GUARDIANS IN TIME!

So for everyone who voted for that story, the update is in the works, with over 2000 words written. I want to make up for not updating for so long so I'm giving you either a very long chapter or two shorter chapters. Right now, I better get back to writing or the update won't be uploaded for another week! Eeeek!

Update will be within the next three days unless I either;

1. Get sick (my friend got this terrible cold and she came into my work and kept breathing on me and I've been sneezing all week so I think I've got it :( )

2. Get caught up with studying (my dad's on my case about it right now -.- )

or

3. I involutarily focus on a different update.

Keep a look out and the chapters for my other story should be up over the next few weeks.

HollyKalinaStabler

x


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note Update!

No, again, I'm sorry but this isn't a chapter update. I don't know when one of those will be. My work hours have picked up and my family life has just gotten even more hectic than it already was with my sister being here.

I have two stories right now that I have the chapters half done for:

Aura Guardians In Time

and

The Legacy Anodite.

I have the next chapter of Resistance written but I'm not sure when I'll have time to type it up and post it.

Please, my readers. Hang in there a little longer. I'll be back before you know it! I'll only be busy for the next week or so while the Back to School specials are on and my sister is here.

-HollyKalinaStabler.

P.S. Thank you for everyone who subscribed to Story and Author Alerts and added any of my stories to their favourites. I'm really glad that you love reading my stories.


End file.
